User talk:Cpl. Peas
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Pasta136.jpg page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ObliterationoftheSelf (Talk) 00:10, February 12, 2013 Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 02:15, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 22:56, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 04:40, February 18, 2013 (UTC) A huge battleship FURBEARINGBRICK is approaching fast! (talk) 05:25, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Warning Only admins are allowed to add or remove the "BAD" from pages. If you do this again, you will be blocked. LOLSKELETONS 22:20, March 19, 2013 (UTC) RE: I removed the BAD tag and marked it for review... I've noticed you have a tendency to not capitalize proper nouns, among other grammatical inconsistencies. Please refer to our style guide for further details. LOLSKELETONS 00:27, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Warning! Unfinished Page Please don't contribute unfinished pages. We get a lot of these, and almost none of them are EVER finished in a timely manner. I'd suggest you post unfinished pages on your own computer in a notepad or other text document, or if it isn't your own computer that you're using, to save the text on Pastebin so you can access it later. You're not blocked or banned, but this has been a growing issue. Pages like these are often deleted if they aren’t edited or completed expediently. Posting an unfinished page again will result in a block. LOLSKELETONS Image deletion An image you recently uploaded has been deleted because it was a .jpg/.JPEG image. We only accept .PNG images. Please remember this in the future. LOLSKELETONS 00:49, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Admin and VCROC Only Templates You recently added the template to the story, "The Violin Man". If it's not clear, on the Needs Editing category is this message This category is to be added to pages that need to either be edited or removed from this site; they do not meet the minimum quality for stories on this site. Pages within this category are to be added via the BAD template. If not fixed within three (3) days, it will be deleted. Remember, this category is ADMIN ONLY AND VCROC MEMBER ONLY. Oh, and in case you didn't get the hint the first time...ONLY ADMINS AND VCROC MEMBERS ARE ALLOWED TO ADD OR REMOVE THE "BAD" TAG. Doing this again will result in a ban unless you have been given Admin or VCROC abilities or permissions. [[User:FantasyPhantom|'FantasyPhantom']] 20:31, March 20, 2013 (UTC) BAD tag Even if you feel it is below the quality standards, please refrain from adding the "BAD" tag to a page yourself. Instead, contact an . LOLSKELETONS 20:40, March 20, 2013 (UTC) RE: Admin? Well, admin isn't a position earned easily, I'll tell you that much... It takes hard work and determination. For starters, you have to be active in the community and make meaningful contributions. Oh, and also follow the rules. Even then, being an administrator is more like being a custodian than anything else. For more information, I suggest you go to the administrators' how-to guide on Community Central. LOLSKELETONS 20:58, March 20, 2013 (UTC) To answer your question... Yes, lost episodes are allowed now, but they must follow these guidelines. LOLSKELETONS 23:16, March 25, 2013 (UTC) RE: Sorry Yes. Particularly your I's. Please remember to proofread before submitting material in the future. =/ LOLSKELETONS 02:15, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Spam blogs You have recently created a blog that was considered spam because it was either: too short, unrelated to Creepypasta, or general spam (IE random letters and numbers with no meaning or purpose). In the future, contribute quality blog posts or else you will be given a ban as stated in the rules. You will now be given an automatic three-day ban. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 02:07, March 27, 2013 (UTC) How to be Admin http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Board:Admin_Applications Lemmy118 (talk) 17:05, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for that picture in my pasta, it looked awesome Mitram (talk) 18:34, April 2, 2013 (UTC)Mitram Unfinished Page You have been warned about this once before. You’ve posted an unfinished page. Clearly, the warning wasn’t enough to alert you to this issue. Due to posting an unfinished page, your account is blocked for one day. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 03:19, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Blacklisted Subject Due to excessive similar posts, certain story elements are now blacklisted, or no longer allowed on this website. Please make note of this. Your post has been deleted due to being similar to previous posts. For more information on this, please read . If you wish to post about these subjects, add them to or use . The first offense of this rule is only a warning, but a second offense will result in a ban. SLENDY, MY PEBBLES! (talk) 00:47, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Inappropriate Images You have automatically been banned for one day for adding an inappropriate image. This wiki does not accept guro, graphic medical images, real-life gore, autopsy photos, crime scene photos, pornography, scatological images, or other NSFW imagery. The next time you post one of these, you will be banned for a week. LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 19:18, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Blanking Do not blank (remove content from) your own talk page. It's considered vandalism. Next time it's a one-week ban. LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 05:02, May 7, 2013 (UTC) About your claim of being "admin" I don't really think your an admin... First off, your not in the admin tag, second, you've gotten alot of warnings, and third, you have BLOCKED instead of ADMIN flashing next to your name... Are you SURE you're an admin? ArmoredChair15 (talk) 00:40, May 9, 2013 (UTC) :No, he is not. And if you keep this up (Cpl. Peas), you will be blocked for impersonation, per the Wikia ToU. LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 13:45, May 9, 2013 (UTC)